RWBY Volume 6: Petals in the Storm
by FireWolfFred
Summary: After the battle at Haven Academy, Team RWBY have little time for respite before they must enter the fray once again. This is my interpretation of how Volume 6 will go down from all that we know so far.
1. Chapter 1: That which is broken

Sunlight cast the surrounding villas in a sheen of golden light while birds flew through a blue sky without any of the cares that filled the human world below. It was a beautiful day. More beautiful than it had any right to be.

Weiss Snee sat on the edge of her bed, tentatively feeling at the spot on her stomach where the previous day a spear had tore through her innards. All that remained was a pale white scar against her already pale skin and an uneasy feeling that wouldn't leave her.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the finger slide towards her until it jabbed into the scar. She yelped and jumped away, the girlish scream becoming a growl of anger mid note.

"Ruby!" she shouted. The younger girl smiled at her mischievously. "You can't just sneak into people's rooms and stab them where they have life threatening injuries, you dolt."

"You look fine to me," Ruby smiled as she sat down beside her. She was trying to keep up a jovial attitude but it was clear that she had other things on her mind. "Jaune really saved your bacon, eh?"

Weiss looked down again as though she could see the scar through the fabric of her dress. "Yeah, I guess he did, didn't he. Who'd have guessed it would be Jaune who saved the day?"

"I'm just glad there was a day to be saved." Ruby spoke with a quietness that was unlike her usual bubbly self. She leant back and collapsed fully onto the bed with her legs dangling off the edge. "We all walked out of that fight safe with the relic in our hands. Looking back that seems almost impossible. But we did it. We worked together as a team and we won."

"We got lucky," Weiss cut in. "We had no right to win that battle. We were outclassed in every way. If Jaune hadn't unlocked his semblence then I'd likely be dead now. If Cinder, Raven and Vernal hadn't gone for the relic before finishing us off then we'd all be dead. If Hazel hadn't been obsessed with fighting Oscar, or if Blake hadn't turned up at just the right moment with an army of faunus then we'd be dead. Too much was outside of our hands. We can't rely on such luck in the future. Our enemies are strong so we have to be stronger."

"You're right. We do have to get stronger. Uncle Qrow says we'll be heading out for Atlas in the next few days so we don't even have much time to train before more battles happen. Everything seems so much more complicated than when we were at Beacon."

Weiss sighed and flopped down onto the bed next to Ruby. "Definitely. Did you ever think that foiling a terrorist organisation would seem like easy, laid back days? And now it seems I'm coming straight back home after finally getting the resolve to leave."

Ruby sat up and looked Weiss in the eyes. "It's okay though, Weiss. You've got all of us with you this time. Whatever you face, we'll be there to face it with you. We're a team. And not just us, Yang and Blake, but everyone. Jaune, Nora, Ren, Qrow and Oscar. A big, dysfunctional family set to do battle with your real family for possession of your affection. You're old man won't know what hit him!"

Weiss couldn't help but smile. Ruby always seemed able to lighten the mood.

"So where are Yang and Blake? They looked pretty serious after the battle."

Ruby hesitated, though a smile dominated her face. "Yang said they needed to have words. I know sis though and she isn't one for quiet heart-to-hearts.

 **XXXXX**

The crack of a shotgun shattered the morning silence. Yang stood in the centre of a courtyard, a grim expression on her face. A shadow stood face to face with her but quickly dissipated. A blur at the edge of the courtyard caused her to send another volley of bullets in that direction.

"When are you going to stop running? That's all you ever do!"

Blake returned fire as she circled Yang, the bullets clattering harmlessly against the metal of her arm. She dove in to slash at her exposed back but Yang was quicker. Blake only avoided a direct blast to the face by a quick shadow from her semblance as she threw herself aside.

She grit her teeth together. _I know that I always run. It's who I am. My semblance is another self to hide behind. My weapon was never built for taking on opponents head on but for supporting from behind. I'm not you. I could never be you, no matter how much I wanted it._

She lashed out with Gambol Shroud, trying to wrap the whip around Yang's robotic arm to leave her open. Yang side stepped it and grabbed the wire, sharply tugging it with enough force to launch Blake towards her. She raised a fist ready to meet with the faunus's face but Blake managed to maneuver herself to flip over Yang to safety.

Yang span and fired, catching Blake with a glancing blow. Her aura flickered but remained intact. She skidded to a halt and eyed the other woman wearily.

"I don't get you," Yang muttered. "You paint yourself as the loner and try your hardest not to make any connections yet people gather around you wherever you go who are willing to die for you." She gestured vaguely at the monkey faunus, Sun Wukong, who was stood at the edge of the courtyard, then at the other side of the clearing where the chameleon faunus Ilia was just visible amongst the shadows.

Blake's grip tightened on her weapon. "I may be destined to run, but I will fight that destiny with every fiber of my being. I will get stronger. Strong enough to protect those I care about!"

She sprinted straight at Yang, throwing her Gambol Shroud over to the opposite building. It caught and she launched herself into the air. Yang took a defencive stance and raised her arms, the light catching the metal of her right arm. The arms she had lost protecting her…

Blake faltered for a fraction of a second but it was enough for Yang to slam a fist into her gut. Blake crashed to the floor in a sprawled out heap.

"Stop looking at me like that! You flinch every time you look at this arm. But guess what? It's a part of me now." Yang yelled as she pointed a robotic finger at Blake accusingly. "I don't look at it as a symbol of failure or weakness. I see it as a badge of honour. I sacrificed that arm to save someone who I care about. That is what this arm represents. Teamwork. Friendship. Love. Fighting for a better tomorrow. So don't you dare look at it and feel nothing but guilt!"

"Yang. I…"

Yang didn't give her a chance to speak. She charged before Blake had picked herself up off the ground. Blake closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"No more running," she whispered quietly. Yang's fist smashed into her gut again. Blake made no attempt to dodge. Her aura fizzled out as the impact lifted her into the air. Her hands held onto the metallic wrist. As the momentum continued to carry her upwards she pulled herself closer until they were face to face. A pained smile crossed her face as she slammed her head into Yang's with all the force she could muster.

Yang took a step back and blinked a few times to clear the dizziness from her vision. Blake was an unmoving pile on the floor, one hand still latched firmly onto Yang's wrist.

Yang smiled. She eased herself down beside her friend, positioning her so that Blake's head rested in her lap. Sun and Ilia were both running towards them, concern on their faces.

"That was stupid. Brave, but stupid. What was your plan there? Score one decent hit at the cost of your life?"

Blake groaned and slowly opened her eyes to stare up at Yang. "I gave all I had knowing that my friends have my back," she said softly. Sun and Illia arrived beside her just then, crouching to check she was okay. Tears began to brim in her eyes and her smile grew.

Yang pulled her up and embraced her roughly. "I missed you. I'm just glad you're back now."

"Me too."

 **XXXXX**

From the rooftop of a nearby building, Oscar watched the display. Ruby's sister truly was a powerhouse. Both of them fought with more skill than he felt he could ever display.

' _You should go down to them. We will all be working together from now on so it is vital that you integrate yourself with the group.'_

The disembodied voice was that of Ozpin, the ancient wizard who happened to share Oscar's body these days. Oscar felt a spike of anger rise within him.

"Teamwork. Is that what you call it when you override people's decisions and control them? You had no right to take control of my body yesterday. It's still mine. At least for however long that lasts."

' _Hazel would have killed you without my intervention. Consider it pushing someone out of harm's way, only I have no body to push with.'_ Ozpin's tone was the calm, reasonable voice of a patient teacher. Oscar was growing to hate it.

"You act like the wise man but I'm beginning to doubt it. I know you can see into my mind but I keep catching glimpses of yours too. How do you justify using children as your soldiers, sending them to their deaths against an enemy even you could never defeat. Even now there is so much that you keep secret but they all trust you as their headmaster. And now what are you? A parasite eager to consume a new body and make it your own."

Oscar slammed his fist down onto the tiles of the roof. "Tell me, where exactly do we fit into your grand plans?"

Ozpin was silent for a stretch of time. He finally answered, his voice quiet. ' _There are no children in war. Only soldiers and victims. I wish that wasn't the case but that is the way of the world. I've lived long enough to see it happen again and again. I set up the academies not to build a private army but to train new generations to defend themselves against the dark.'_ He laughed a faint, bitter laugh. ' _Believe me, Oscar. I didn't want any of this. My powers, my life, they are a curse, not a gift.'_

"It's just all too much. I'm just a simple farmboy. How am I supposed to help save the world from an unstoppable evil?"

' _It isn't the circumstances of our birth or the powers we are given that define heroism. It is the greatness of the heart and the action taken to make even the smallest differences in the world. A student of mine who gave her life without hesitation encapsulated this. I have made a lot of mistakes, and you will too. We just have to keep moving forwards and hoping against hope that next time we will do better.'_

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I might not have asked for it but I'm here now. I don't want to be a liability to Ruby and the others so I'm going to train hard." He stood up with resolve glowing in his eyes.

A mess of black feathers swooped down to the roof and transformed into Qrow. He looked worn down but offered Oscar a grin.

"Preparations are ready. We've got a private plane willing to carry all of us across to Atlas tomorrow. It's amazing what you can get when the news is playing everywhere proclaiming us as the Heroes of Haven. It never ceases to amaze me how quick word spreads these days."

He pulled his flask from his coat and took a deep sip. "Make sure you have everything ready to leave. I'll meet back up with you later. I've still got some business to attend to."

Qrow became a blur of light then emerged in his bird form, diving from the roof ungracefully, leaving Oscar to stare into the distance.

"I don't have anything to get ready…"

' _You have your friends, so go to them.'_

Oscar smiled briefly. "Right."

 **XXXXX**

Crimsons and deep purples dominated the throne room. Despite spending time here it always made Emerald feel uncomfortable. Usually Cinder was there to alleviate the fear but the lack of her presence seemed to fill the room completely.

Mercury stood at her side while Hazel leant against the wall with his arms crossed. Watts stood opposite them, a look of superiority plastered across his face. All of this was just side-dressing though for the women seated on the throne like a queen. She commanded unwavering attention no matter how hard Emerald tried to look away.

Salem.

"So you failed." The words cut through Emerald like blades. "Not only did you fail to retrieve the relic but Cinder managed to get herself killed in the process. A fall maiden blessed with my powers fell on what should have been a simple operation. I am disappointed."

"Branwen betrayed us and your little puppet Leo was worthless. The supposed White Fang attack was foiled before it started too. We were outnumbered!" Emerald yelled. Tears stung her eyes as emotion threatened to boil over.

"By children," Salem said softly. "Don't fear though. This failure rests solely on Cinder's shoulders and it seems that she has reaped her reward. She bargained with Branwen despite knowing her history. She left the battle to claim her prize before the opposition was quelled. I expected more from her. Foolish child."

Emerald had to bite back the words that she wanted to scream. Her arms shook with how hard she was clenching her fists.

Salem continued. "But there will be time to dwell on failures later. Now we must plan your redemption. Remnant is frail but it has yet to shatter. We must apply a little extra pressure in the right places." Her gaze turned to Emerald and Mercury. "You two will return to Minstral. We need to spin recent events to our favour. Watts, you and Hazel will operate in Atlas to further increase the growing tension between business and military."

"As you wish, Ma'am." Watts said in his usual overbearing tone.

"Is Tyrian ready to prove himself to me?"

"Indeed he is. Tyrian is his usual, ah, delightful self."

"Good. He will join the children in Minstral."

Mercury shook his head. "No way can we work with that psychopath. He's a deranged killer, even by our standards."

"Exactly what I am hoping for. Now leave me."

Nobody argued with the dismissal. They filed out through the double doors to attend to their given tasks. The doors swung shut behind stopped a short distance away and slammed her fist into the wall.

"She doesn't care that Cinder is gone! I'm only here because of Cinder and now she's gone and I'm here alone!"

"Hey, keep it down so the witch doesn't hear you, okay." hushed Mercury. "Just keep calm. I'm still here, right? I don't plan on going anywhere just yet. We'll do what we've always done, which is survive."

There was a faint sound behind them that chilled Emerald's blood and sent shivers down her spine. She turned to see Salem standing a few feet from them, that misleading smile on her lips.

"Ah, Emerald, I'd hoped that you hadn't gone far." She placed a white hand on Emerald's shoulder. "You were close to Cinder, wasn't you. Why, one could guess that, aside from myself, you were the only person she was fond off. I wonder if that fondness was perhaps enough for her thoughts to stray to you as her life faded away."

Emerald tensed. She saw Mercury's stance change from the corner of her eye. Salem's implication was clear.

Salem ignored their reaction. "I have something that I want you to see, child. Come." Emerald didn't move. Salem's expression didn't change. "You don't trust me? Good. Trust is for the weak. Just know that if I wanted to kill you I'd make no pretence of innocence. I don't want you to trust me. I want you to obey me."

Emerald's mouth was dry. She tried to swallow but it caught in her throat. Mercury moved towards her but she managed to shake her head. Wrestling control of her emotions, she turned to Salem.

"Fine. Let's go."

They left Mercury alone looking torn. The corridors here didn't seem quite real. It was impossible to get her bearings and the directions seemed to change at random. Eventually Salem stopped outside of a door that looked like every other in this cursed place. It slid open without a sound.

A strangled gasp escaped Emerald's lips. She fell to her knees.

"What have you done…"

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I've been out of the fanfiction game for a good few years but I was in a RWBY mood after finishing volume 5. Let me know your thoughts._**

 _ **If you like my work then I am a writer by trade. Check out my new book, Thorns of the Shadow: Blood, Blades and Bacon, for a quirky urban fantasy that kicks ass. Cheers.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fateful Farewells

The group that had gathered was quite the sight. Ruby had started her journey to Minstrel as part of a team of four. Now she stood amongst what could only be considered a small army. Team RWBY was reunited alongside the remains of Team JNPR. They had Qrow and Oscar, Sun and Ilia, Blake's parents and an assortment of faunus who had come to stop Adam and his White Fang.

Blake was standing with her parents. She'd had little chance to speak with them since the battle and it seemed it would be a while until she could do so again.

"Are you sure about this?" Kali said with a concerned voice that mothers across the known universe used when worried about a child.

"I'm sure. Salem needs to be stopped. I won't run away from that responsibility," Blake answered with more confidence than she felt.

Ghira rested a broad hand on her shoulder. "We're proud of you, Blake. You've really grown into a strong young woman." He scratched his chin with his other hand, a look of pride on his face. "There were talks last night of electing a new leader for the White Fang. There was a lot of votes for you to take up the role."

"Really?" she asked in genuine surprise. "I'm not a leader. I'm nowhere close to being one. I work best in the background."

"That might be true right now, but give it a few years and I think you'll make a fine chieftain. It isn't all about glory and flashy speeches. Sometimes, being able to listen and observe are vital for guiding your people. That's why we must return to Menagerie. Our people came here to stop Adam. They didn't sign up for a magical war. It will take time to convince them that the danger will come to them eventually. But for now, we go home and rebuild what Adam has torn asunder."

Kali placed a delicate hand on her husband's broad arm. Her eyes didn't stray from Blake though. "There is so much that your father's duty demands of him, but just know that if you ever need us we'll come to you. Be it for a shoulder to cry on, or an enemy to break." She paused and her voice quivered. "Stay safe, okay."

Blake crossed the small distance between them and hugged her parents. "I can't guarantee anything, but I have some pretty good friends watching my back."

Weiss watched the display from nearby. She longed for a moment like that with her family. She felt tears sting at her eyes and angrily wiped them away. There was a good chance she would see her parents soon, though she expected a starkly different reunion.

She felt a presence by her shoulder and turned to see Ruby.

"As your noble leader, I command that you turn that frown upside down."

Weiss sighed softly. "You know, I've always lived in fear of my father. Mother turned to drink and faded into the background of my life and Winter left home for the military. I grew up thinking I had everything I could ever want, but now I know I was missing the most important thing."

"You still have the chance to get it. I cherished the time I had with my mum but she's gone now. And you've seen how good the relationship is with Yang's mum. We've still got our dad though. You still have time to get through to yours. When we get to Atlas you'll just have to knock some sense into them."

"I wish I could, but I don't think it will be that easy."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

Weiss didn't answer. She stared forlornly at the floor, the grip on her Myrtenaster tightening.

 **XXX**

Qrow strode through the crowd with his peculiar birdlike walk. He sighed and drank deeply from his flask. He was used to working alone and now he found himself leading a group of kids. He glanced at all their faces as he passed with a haunted look in his eyes. "I'm gonna need something stronger," he muttered to himself as he finished off his flask.

He directed himself towards Oscar, or more specifically Ozpin, and stood beside him. "Everything's ready. What's your plan? Atlas isn't a place we can move freely around like here. It's all rules, regulations and procedures. They don't much like us either. I can't imagine anyone there being particularly helpful."

Ozpin's words spilled from the younger man's mouth. "Ironwood and I had our differences but I believe he is ultimately loyal. The world is changing but as long as he has retained power there then we should have an in. We just have to hope that Salem doesn't have one too."

"If you say so," Qrow shrugged. He raised his voice. "Listen up. We leave in five."

He turned to see Ghira approaching him. Qrow was tall, despite his perpetual stoop, but the faunus man towered over him.

"Look after Blake. Look after all of them. They are strong but still have a lot to learn. I'd like to see them live long enough to do so."

"You and me both."

Ghira nodded then returned to his ragtag army of faunus. With a final smile aimed at Blake he lead them away. Kali split off as they passed, veering towards the shining gold that was Yang's hair.

"You must be Yang. Blake spoke a lot about you. About what happened. She seems so much happier now that she's returned to you girls. You all mean the world to her, no matter what her distant demeanor might suggest."

"I know," Yang said with a small grin. "Our dad told us to treat everyone we cared for as one big family. We might fight and fall out but we will always have each other's backs. As the big sister, it's my responsibility to keep everyone safe, whatever the cost."

"Your father sounds like a wise man. It seems my Blake is lucky when it comes to finding friends. An inner fire burns within you. I know you will keep her safe, just try not to burn yourself out, okay."

Yang nodded. "Okay."

Kali cast a final look back towards her daughter then jogged after her husband. With the faunus army now gone, the students stood alone outside of the hanger. Qrow gathered them up and lead them inside. The plane within was large and sleek, a private aircraft for a wealthy businessman. The group slowed, the prospect of their departure fully setting in now that it was before their eyes.

"Do we really have to go already?" Nora protested. "I only discovered a super awesome restaurant this morning and they said I could have a free meal. Free food!"

"Look, I know everyone's tired but events are moving too fast for us to sit back and catch our breath. We won the battle at the school but the war's only just begun." He took another mouthful of alcohol. "Now listen, none of you are here on obligation. You can all leave now without any less being thought of you. Vale is still weakened. It would be lucky to have huntsmen and huntresses like you there right now. I need you all to understand the danger we are walking into. You've already seen the shallows of it. If you step on this plane then you are committing to fighting Salem in any way that Ozpin commands."

Ruby stepped up onto the ramp leading to the plane's entrance. "This fight is going to reach us sooner or later whatever we do, isn't it? I'm just one girl, but if I can spare a single person from the loss and fear we've seen then I'd be happy."

Yang joined her, draping an arm across her sister's shoulders in a supportive hug. "Where Ruby goes, I go."

Blake and Weiss shared a look and nodded before stepping up together. "Same." Within seconds Nora, Ren, Jaune, Sun and Illia had joined them.

"Okay then," Qrow confirmed. "Lets get onboard. Time's wasting and the minibar won't tent to itself.

They piled in to find fancy leather seats, potted plants, and plenty of room for all of them. It was a level of luxury that most of them had never known.

"Ya know, suddenly this isn't looking like such a bad idea," said Nora as she eyed the well stocked minibar that Qrow had already set up camp at.

There was a burst of static then the pilot's voice spoke through several speakers. "If everyone's on then we'll be lifting off now. I'm on a tight schedule, and while it's an honour getting to transport local heroes, duty cally as they say. We should reach our destination in the small hours of the morning so feel free to get some rest."

The speakers cut off, replaced by the rumbling of the engine starting. Ruby moved to a window and watched as the ground grew further away. She wondered vaguely if this was how Qrow felt every time he became a bird. Mistral glittered below them, the multi-coloured roofs and lush green forests looking all the more beautiful. She wished that she had had more time to really explore the city. Thinking about it, she wished that she'd had a lot more time with lots of things since the fall of Beacon.

She wandered over to the front row of seats and settled down. Sleep hadn't been easy after the battle, then anticipation and anxiety of heading off immediately to Atlas had had similar effects last night. A similar weariness was present on almost everyone's faces. At the end of the day they were still just kids who were in over their heads.

Closing her eyes, Ruby tried to give in to slumber.

 **XXX**

"Who are these people?" Emerald rasped. From her knees she stared wide eyed into a large chamber filled with tubes and tanks where humanoid figures floated. Some were clearly men and women, some grimm. Others, well, it was harder to say what they were. And there, in the centre of it all was a large block of glass held between whirring machines with a slender shape trapped within.

"Is that…? It can't be." She stood and ran into the room, skidding to a halt before the contraption. "Cinder!"

There were no obvious signs of life. She floated in an amber liquid, her body sheathed in a red ribbon that wrapped around her from neck to foot. The skin on her face was pale and gaunt and her good eye was closed.

Salem appeared at her side. "Maidens are surprisingly resilient. It seems that as she fell she channelled all of her aura around her vital organs. Her body was shattered on impact but her organs were protected. She is alive, but only just. No bone is unbroken. She has turned herself into a prisoner within her own body. She is in constant agony yet cannot even express it. Better to have let herself die, wouldn't you say."

Tears streamed down Emerald's face. She placed her hands on the glass.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Salem smiled. It was not a gesture of kindness or humour. "I have a decision to place in your hands. Cinder is useless to me as she is. There are two options. She could be saved. All of these tubes are connected. Each of them contains a life. They are my experiments but they have their own dreams and ambitions. If you pull that switch just there then their auras will be torn from them and forced into Cinder, boosting her healing enough to restore her body to a semblance of its former self. In time, perhaps her full strength will return to her."

Emerald took a step towards the switch without thinking. Salem stilled her with a slight gesture of her hand. "The second choice is to kill her. End her suffering and claim the powers of the Fall Maiden yourself. Use those powers to take revenge on those that did this to her. You know that you cannot do it with your current abilities. Use these creatures as your army. They are each akin to Cinder. She was the prototype. The first success. Imagine the strength you could wield with a hundred men and women at your side with powers equal to those of Cinder before she became a maiden."

"Cinder was one of these?"

"Correct. She was an urchin child filled with anger and hate. I saw the potential in her and gave her the strength to follow her ambitions. Each of these souls has a similar story. The world is all about balance, child. Good and evil. Light and dark. Life and death. Love and hate. Humanity and grimm. I seek to unify these extremes to create the perfect world."

Emerald stared at the older woman in disbelief. She turned, looking deeply into the corpse-like face of Cinder as her hands enclosed on the lever.

"I… I have to save her. I owe her everything. These other people, I don't know them. I don't care about them. I-" She clamped her mouth shut. Her hands were trembling but she forced them to pull at the lever.

Lights and sounds filled the chamber as machines went into overdrive. Electricity danced and liquid frothed. She saw the shapes in the tubes writhe and thrash before falling silent. Golden light pulsed into Cinder's pod until her body glowed too brightly to look at.

"Not the choice I would have made but a decision made with resolution all the same. This day marks a turning point in history, Emerald. Watts will take care of the thorns in our sides and you will learn a valuable lesson. Cherish the moment."

Emerald wasn't listening though. The light was fading until Cinder could once again be seen within. The amber liquid drained away but the woman still floated, held in place by unseen magic or technology. She stood motionless for a moment, then her eye snapped open.

Then came the screams.

 **XXX**

Ruby had just begun to doze off when the airship shuddered violently. In an instant she was on her feet. An alarm started to wail. Another thud shook the vessel.

"They're shooting at us!" shouted Sun from one of the windows. "Atlas airships of some kind."

Qrow was already at the door. "Lay down some firepower and protect the plane. She ain't designed for fighting." He twisted the seal and the door flew open. Wind tore through the aisle. "And try not to hit me."

He stepped forward and was ripped into the jetstream. Ruby ran to the door in time to see him change into a bird and dart straight for the attacking airships. There was six of them and they all looked heavily armed. She extended Crescent Rose and took aim.

Qrow weaved between trails of bullets until he was almost on top of the first ship then transformed back into a man, his scythe already sweeping down to slash at the front visor. Then he was a crow again, corkscrewing around to transform again and hook his blade onto the wing. Again and again he swooped around the ships but their armour was too thick.

Loud crashes marked where sniper rounds made impact, jolting the aircraft but not fully piercing their hulls. Qrow risked a quick look back at the plane and saw the students doing what they could to defend it. A large glyph hung in the air, soaking up most of the bullets, but it was already weakening.

He had to act quickly. Qrow pulled out his scroll as he ran along the top of a ship. "Ruby. Concentrate your fire on the second ship to the left. See if you can knock it a little to the right."

"On it, Uncle Qrow."

Bullets slammed into the ship he'd pointed out. Qrow leapt across to the aircraft just below it. Another volley and it was right above him. He swung his scythe into its underside, the blade biting into the metal a few inches. He breathed deeply, his aura shimmering across his arms and legs. He roared as muscles strained then ran forward, dragging the airship along with him. As he ran he arced the scythe in a mighty slash that pulled the plane down into another ship to their side. Metal scraped and crunched then exploded in a great gout of flame as the two vessels collided.

Qrow sucked in ragged breaths as he swayed where he stood. "I'm getting too old for this," he heaved. Exhaustion gained the better of him and he collapsed. His body slide off the aircraft only to be caught in a tornado of petals.

Ruby grabbed hold of him then angled her cape so that it caught the heat from the crashed airships. The hot air made it puff up, boosting her higher into the air. Using it like a glider she manoeuvred herself back towards their plane. With Qrow's added weight though they wouldn't make it.

A hand caught her by the wrist. It was Sun, actually several Suns, each holding onto the other in a long monkey chain. Yang and Blake stood at the doorway and helped pull them all back aboard.

There was a crash and Weiss collapsed. The light from her glyph vanished. Now the plane shook violently as the enemy bullets finally began to find their mark.

The speakers strained to be heard over the chaos. "I can't get us out of this. She isn't built for combat. Left engine is out. We-"

The pilot's voice was cut off, only to be replaced by the voice of an older man who spoke in an overly refined manner.

"Good evening Ozpin and company. I am Doctor Watts and I'm afraid I will be bringing your flight to a rather abrupt halt. You see, that fool Cinder was too cocky. The best way to dispose of a pest is to kill it when it can't fight back. It isn't honourable and there is no glory but it gets the job done. I am a practical man after all. Tatty-bye now."

There was a sound so loud that the world became silent. Fire blossomed into a flower of carnage as missiles blasted through the plane's hull. Metal screeched and everything was thrown up and across, hitting walls or the roof as the plane split it two.

Through the fire and smoke, Ruby saw the back end of the plane spiral away. She caught a glimpse of vivid golden hair.

"Yang!"

There was another explosion and the front half of the ship lurched. There was no sound from the engine any more.

"Engines are dead. I've not got control. Brace for impact!" screamed the pilot.

Weiss pulled herself up, holding the wall to support herself. "If we hit the water at this speed then we'll all be dead. I won't let that happen."

She ran to the still open door and vaulted up onto the roof. Ruby cast her eyes around the remains of the room. Ren was unconscious, his body wedged between two seats while Blake tended to Ilia who was bleeding from a cut across her forehead. Oscar was hanging on to the edge where the plane had split. She rushed to help him. There was no sign of Qrow, Nora, Jaune or Sun. She hoped beyond hope that they were all in the back end of the plane with Yang. At least then they stood a chance.

Above them, Weiss planted her feet on the nose of the plane and mustered all of her remaining strength. She flourished her blade then stabbed it into the metal before her feet. A giant white glyph appeared ahead of them. The ship hit it and was propelled forward. Another and another appeared, each angled slightly to keep the plane from descending to earth. Each boost threatened to shake the ship's remains apart but Weiss stood firm. Sweat drenched her skin. He teeth were clenched painfully.

Blake forced her way to Weiss' side, each step a battle against the raging wind.

"Weiss! Your body can't take much more of this!" Even shouting, her voice hardly crossed the short distance.

"I have to! I'm the only one who can. I just need to hold on a little bit longer. I can see land."

Weiss was right. Grey rock was starting to form on the horizon. It was still so far away though.

Weiss dropped to her knees but glyphs continued to guide them, though smaller and less bright with each creation. Her breath caught. Still she didn't stop.

"Keep it together Weiss. You can do this," she hissed breathlessly to herself.

She felt something tear inside her. Pain flashed through her side where Cinder had impaled her. The inside of the wound must not have fully healed yet. She clutched her ribs, black spots appearing in her vision. A final glyph appeared but it sputtered out of existence before the plane met it. Her consciousness gave out and she flew back, only to be caught by Blake.

Without the glyphs keeping her steady, the plane twisted and began to nosedive. Blake watched the sea approach, but also the barren land just ahead. They were so close.

Rose petals rose up in a cyclone around them. The ship caught in the unnatural gale and bobbed slightly through the sky. Ruby emerged from the petals and crashed down beside her teammates.

Now they were over land but still falling too fast. Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss and Ruby as the side of a mountain reared up in their path. There was one final, thunderous crash, then there was only darkness.

 **XXX**

 ** _A/N: I managed to finish up chapter 2 in time to upload on the three year anniversary of Monty's death. He was a true inspiration to me who helped form my sense of writing style and the combat therein._**

 ** _It is so true that it is through our creations that we transcend death. As long as people still enjoy that which you created then you never really fade from their hearts._**

 ** _In the words of Kamina: A real man never dies, even when he's killed._**

 ** _(On the topic of creative endevours - Do you like monsters? Magic? Bacon? Then check out my book, Thorns of the Shadow: Blood, Blades and Bacon.)_**

 ** _-FWF_**


	3. Chapter 3: A Frosty Reception

Darkness flickered. In the swirl of the abyss appeared a tiny light. It danced through the void, growing and multiplying until it consumed the black nothingness. Silence receded to the conquest of a growing roar.

Ruby's eyes opened, the confused scene before her taking several long seconds to pierce through the dull ache in her head. She was half buried in a thick layer of snow that was illuminated by the blazing remains of their plane. The twisted metal fragments didn't look anything close to an aircraft any more.

There was a crunch of snow audible over the crackling of the fire. She tried to turn but her body wouldn't move. Pain rippled across her body at the slightest twitch. From sheer force of will she managed to inch her head to the side just enough to see white clad legs.

Words drifted through her mind, the sounds taking several moments to make sense in her confused state.

"Take their weapons. The general will want to interrogate them when they come around. If they all make it anyway."

Even as the words came to her, her strength gave out and darkness washed across her vision once again.

 **XXX**

When her eyes opened again there were no harsh lights or sounds. A dull ache throbbed throughout her body but no one place felt unbearable. She tried to move but realised she was restricted. Energy-cuffs were fastened to her wrists and ankles while another was secured to her throat.

Panic rose up from within. From what she could see she was in a small, plain walled cell. There was no sign of any of her friends.

"Calm yourself, Miss Rose. Your friends are safe in my care."

The voice was that of a man and was familiar to her. The cell door slid open and General Ironwood stepped into the room. He looked like a man on the edge, worn down and sleep deprived yet filled with quiet resolve.

"General Ironwood," she said, finding her voice. Her throat hurt and the words came out in a slight rasp. "Why am I locked up here? Wait, what about Yang? The plane split in half. Is everyone else okay?"

He held up his hands to slow her. "One thing at a time. You are here because Atlas is on lockdown. Our borders are closed yet you fly a plane straight through without prior clearance or notification. That is illegal regardless of person or circumstances. Hence the cell. As for your sister, she wasn't at the crash site. My men picked up yourself, Miss Schnee, Miss Belladona, Mr Lie, a faunus girl and a young boy who looks fresh off a farm."

His stance softened slightly. "What happened up there? Our sentries reported a fireball propelled by glyphs crash landing in the mountains. If my soldiers didn't turn up then you would all have frozen to death."

Ruby frowned and tried to remember everything that had happened. "We were on our way to speak to you. There was a battle at Haven Academy and Qrow said he needed to warn you the enemy was on its way." This wasn't strictly the truth but she didn't know how far she could trust the general. Not without speaking to Ozpin first. "Our plane was attacked. We tried to fight them off but there were too many and none of us were suited to air combat. The plane broke apart after an explosion. Weiss kept us in the air long enough to make it to land, then, well, then I woke up here."

"Interesting. No other unauthorised airships were in the area. I'll have to step up security even further. We cannot fall to chaos."

"Err, General, can you unchain me now?"

Ironwood shook his head. "I'm sorry. Official procedures must be followed. I can't bend the rules just because I know you. Your story corroborates with those of your friends though so you should be released as soon as the paperwork is completed. Now I have matters to attend to. I hope to speak with you again soon."

He left the cell, the door clicking locked behind him. Ruby slouched as much as her restraints would allow, worry etched into her every feature.

"Please be safe, Yang."

 **XXX**

There was a gunshot followed by a scream. A broad-shouldered man in ragged clothes fell back clutching his arm. His blade clattered across the wooden ground. The sea surrounded them, the small ship where they stood the only object visible beyond a dark line of land in the distance.

"I told ye to disarm them! In her case I meant literally!"

Yang smirked at the man, clenching her mechanical hand in grim satisfaction. "Let's make this clear, old man, we aren't your 'booty', your slaves or your wenches. And we certainly don't need our weapons to prove it. Now, you are going to take us to Atlas or I'm going to start getting angry."

The man laughed at her. A dozen armed men surrounded them and they laughed too.

"Atlas? Even if I wanted to I couldn't take ye there. This is a coastal ship. We plunder the shorelines across Mistral. It'd be suicide to try crossing the sea. So how about I make a proposal instead. We head back to land and I sell ye on the black market. Other than the blond runt there ye'd all fetch a fair price, yeself especially, my pretty."

Yang sighed. "We don't have time for this. Nora?"

Nora stepped forward and cracked her neck. "Finally." She flexed and the ropes that tied her wrists snapped apart with ease. The men continued to laugh and jeer at her. This tiny ginger haired girl in torn clothing thought she could take on twelve hardened pirates?

This lasted just long enough for Nora to grab one man by the ankles and repeatedly smash him into another man before throwing him clean over the side. The men piled in but Nora was a powerhouse. Even without her Magnhild she was fast and packed an unbelievable punch. Within seconds she has rammed through the cluster and laid her hands on one of the cannons that lined the edge of the deck. She lifted it and pointed it at the group of pirates. Strain showed on her face but only slightly.

"Listen up, boys," she announced loudly. "I've just been in an explosion, a crash landing into icy water, and I can't find Ren. I'm a little stressed and I'm pretty sure I've missed a meal. So you are going to listen to Yang or things are gonna start gettin' real interesting. Okay?"

The captain frowned at her. "You realise cannons need to be lit, right, because currently you are just holding a very large club."

Yang flicked her wrist and fired at the fuse. Fire caught and the rope began to blaze.

"You'll kill us all! Firing a cannon into the centre of a ship will sink it you fools."

This prospect didn't seem to bother either woman, though Jaune was looking a little panicked, Qrow was still unconscious on the deck while Sun lounged Idly on the railing, watching the confrontation with interest.

Yang shrugged. "We are trained hunters and huntresses. As Nora pointed out, we survived an aircraft exploding, a giant fall and freezing water. Do you think that we wouldn't make it back to land on a wooden raft built from the remains of this hunk of junk?"

The man relented. "Fine. This is more trouble than it's worth. Lads, get the ship back to port."

"Wise decision. You aren't off the hook yet though. I had a lamp. Where is it?"

The captain hesitated then sighed. It's in me quarters. I'll go fetch it for ye."

Yang smiled. "See, was cooperation really that hard? Nora, put the cannon down and move Qrow somewhere safe. Keep your eye on these guys though, just to be sure."

"Rodger!"

Jaune approached her and spoke in a whisper. "Don't get carried away. We only survived the crash because I was able to boost everyone's auras. I can't do it again until my strength recovers."

"Don't worry about it. Men like these just need a firm hand. How do you think my Mum keeps her bandits in line? The bigger concern is finding another way to Atlas."

"The others, do you think they're safe?"

Yang nodded. "Yeah. They're all more than capable of looking after themselves. That doesn't mean that I don't want to check in with them all again soon though. As soon as we get to land we'll need to get another plane or a bigger ship."

The captain returned then with the relic in his hands. He handed it over without argument. "Ye may as well give up on Atlas. Their army closed the borders. No trade or travel allowed. News is slow to spread these days but word is starting to get out now."

"They'll let us through, believe me. Now take me somewhere quiet. I need to think."

 **XXX**

Ruby andher friends who had made it to Atlas sat around a large desk in an imposing room. General Ironwood sat across from them while two soldiers guarded the door. The students were looking worse for wear, all of them battered and bruised, and Ren with his left arm in a sling.

"So, it really is you?" Ironwood said after the Ozpin situation had been explained. "You secured a relic and defeated Salem's forces. Perhaps we can win this war after all. But we must be ready if they are coming here next. Security is already at maximum but things can always be improved."

"Beware your own intentions, James. What you see as necessary protection will come across as the actions of a tyrant. You've already angered the businesses by closing the borders and spread fear in the public by increasing the military presence and setting curfews. No doubt there are whispered voices of dissent that suggest you are making a power grab."

The people can believe what they want. If ensuring Atlas' safety means falling on my own sword once all of this is through then it is a sacrifice I am more than willing to make. The people of Atlas aren't as soft as those from Vale. We understand what hardships must be endured to survive."

A look of sadness filled Oscar's eyes. He sighed softly, his voice still that of Ozpin. "I have been around humans long enough to know that sometimes they act against their best interests. I only hope that you're correct."

Ironwood ignored the comment and paced across the room absently. He appeared to be so tightly wound that he could snap at any moment.

"Do you have the Haven relic with you?"

Ozpin hesitated. "It is in the capable hands of Miss Xiao Long. I have the utmost faith in her ability to keep it safe."

"You mean it is lost. Face it, Ozpin. Judging by the state of the plane and the approximate location of the attack, the other half had nowhere to go other than ito the sea. At least it will be out of Salem's grasp there."

"Don't you dare write Yang off like that!" Ruby's voice quivered with emotion as she spoke, the sudden outburst taking the others by surprise. "She is the strongest out of all of us and she never lets anyone down." Her voice grew quiet as everyone stared at her. "Don't underestimate her."

Ironwood was stiff for a moment then his features softened. "Yes, you are right. My apologies, Miss Rose. Forgive my bluntness." He sat back heavily onto the chair. "I must admit that I'm struggling. I'm no politician but it seems that is what the world requires at the moment. I'm doing all I can to protect Atlas yet it seems that our own Schnee Corporation is my main opponent of late."

Weiss' face grew dark. "My father?"

"Yes. He, as you know, was not a supporter of my decision to close the borders. Closed borders means no foreign trade and that means reduced profits. Your father has a lot of money and influence and has a lifetime of experience in getting what he wants. He has rallied several major businesses against me and is manoeuvring for my dismissal. I can organise a battlefield but all of this cloak and daggers plotting is really not my style."

"Indeed it is not, General."

All heads turned to the door where a tall, dark haired man with a large moustache and a tailored suit stood.

"Watts, What is the meaning of this?" Ironwood asked as he stood up, his face a frown.

"Don't mind me, General, I'm only taking care of some unfinished business." Without warning he drew a gun and fired at Ironwood. The bullet slammed into the general's chest causing him to stagger back. Then robotic soldiers stepped into the room behind Watts, firing upon the guards then levelling their weapons at the students.

Ruby charged at Watts, her scythe opening out before her as she ran. The robotic soldiers moved to guard the doctor then opened fire on the group. Ruby's semblance activated, her body becoming a blur of petals that flowed around the incoming fire.

"You'll have to do better than that, my dear," Watts chided. He took a device from his pocket and pressed a button on it. Without warning, Ruby felt her semblance dissipate. She fell to the floor hard.

There was a flash then a spectral lancer rushed into the soldiers, its stinger tearing through their metal bodies with ease. Blake and Ilia split off to either side of the room to flank them, peppering them with attacks as their focus was drawn by the summoned wasp. Ren ran through the gap and helped Ruby escape a circle of the automatons. Oscar leapt over the desk to Ironwood.

There was a shattering sound then the lancer exploded into white fragments. Watts lowered the device and smiled.

"The progress of science marches ever forward. Your archaic practice of meeting problems by hitting them repeatedly Will soon be outpaced by brilliant minds. Now, if you'd all be so kind as to stop resisting, I have so much to do. I don't like leaving a job unfinished though."

"Students," Ironwood hissed through gritted teeth. "Fall back to me. Now!"

They obeyed as best they could, falling back gradually as they returned fire from behind a defencive glyph that Weiss had created. Watts clicked the button again and the glyph burst but a new barrier spang into existence around them. Ironwood's hand rested on under his desk on a hidden button of his own.

"A personal defence sphere built into your desk. How quaint." Watts commented dryly. "You know I helped to design that technology. That means I know they are designed for limited use to buy time for aid to arrive. Only, help isn't coming to you. All of the mechanical soldiers you ordered scrapped after Beacon are in my custody now and many human minds have been swayed against you. Between my own schemes and the influence of Jacques Schnee, you were a fool to even imagine that public opinion wouldn't be turned against you. But then that's all you are, isn't it, General." He made the title drip with mockery. "A fool who thinks in metal and ice. And now you'll die."

Ironwood laughed, though it was obvious that it pained him to do so. "You're right. I do only think in metal and ice. They are the lifeblood of this kingdom. You think I wasn't prepared for something like this. You may be intelligent but that counts for nothing if you can't see the forest for the trees."

His hand moved and something clicked. Gears began to grind then the floor around the desk lurched. Slowly it began to descend. Ironwood offered a sly salute then a metal hatch slid above them and sealed off the hole.

"How bad is the situation, James?" Ozpin asked quietly.

"Bad. Atlas will be under Jacques hands now. I'm a wanted man so won't have access to any Atlas systems or have the loyalty of the army. Jacques is pigheaded but not evil, but if he has Watts whispering in his ear then who knows what will happen. I assume he was the one who attacked you?"

"Yes, and he likely works under Salem," Ren confirmed in his usual calm manner. "He wasn't at Haven though."

Ironwood grimaced. "That can only mean that Atlas is in grave danger." The ground came to a stop and a door slid open revealing what appeared to be a sewage tunnel. "Soldiers will be here any moment. Come. We need to regroup and think of a plan."

"But how?" Weiss asked as they stepped out from the lift shaft. "We have all of Atlas coming for us and you are injured. We won't be able to run far enough to escape them."

"I don't plan to run. Retreat was never my style," He answered, some of his former confidence returning. He tapped a seemingly random brick beside the door and a series of bricks folded back to reveal a hidden room. "Hunters expect their prey to flee. They'll search through every tunnel but no one will think to look right where they lost you. Welcome to your new home.

 **XXX**

 _A/N: Hello again! Hope you enjoyed your little Valentine's Day gift._

 _I have a few bits of information for you. The update schedule isn't set in stone since I work full time, have my personal writing, and then social/family/video games/anime/Youtube to fit in too. Still, expect a new chapter every two weeks. I'm planning for 16 chapter to cover all of Volume 6, though this could change as the story develops. I fully intend to have this completed before the official Vol 6 airs._

 _Feel free to drop suggestions, comments or questions in a review. I will respond to any review or PM that warrants one._

 _If you are enjoying the story and want to support me then consider buying my book Thorns of the Shadow: Blood, Blades and Bacon. Or check out my gaming website , or my author website . Follow me on Twitter matthewroys or look me up on Facebook. I swear my original stories are 100x better than anything I post on here, (and I don't think anything here is too shabby)._

 _Either way, enjoy yourselves and I hope to see y'all next time._

 _-FWF_


End file.
